Army of Darkness (Quest)
Army of Darkness is a Grandmaster quest that features Lucien and his siege on Varrock, Ardougne and Camelot. The staff of Armadyl was just the beginning. Quest: Grandmaster Length: Very, Very Long Requirements: * 75 Attack * 75 Strength * 75 Defence * 75 Prayer * 75 Ranged * 75 Magic * 74 Slayer Quest Requirements: * Desert Treasure * Legends' Quest * Garden of Tranquillity * Regicide * Recipe for Disaster * King's Ransom Other Requirements: You must be able to defeat: * Lucien's Crucible (A fight cave like boss-battle which pits you against several waves of the fearsome undead!) * The Mahjarrat (level 650) - This is described to be Lucien during the quest * The Darkness (level 500) * King Black Dragon (Level 242) Reward * 4 Quest Points * Varrock's Appraisal - Grants 10,000 experience in all skills (You may toggle this to receive only in some skills only) if you speak with King Roald after the quest. * Ardougne's Appraisal - Speak to King Lathas and he will give you a special Salved Spear which deals 25% more accuracy and 30% more damage to undead creatures. This stacks with the Salve Amulet. * Camelot's Appraisal - Speak with King Arthur and he will let you use the prayer "Legendary" which increases your defence by 30%, attack by 26% and strength by 28% (Requires 87 Prayer). * You may return to Lucien's house in Edgeville and touch his book to refight the crucible and savage rewards. You will have a chance of receiving Mahjarrat magic armour when fighting in the crucible (very rare). This quest offers the best rewards in the game. However, do not take the crucible lightly, as it's extremely difficult. Crucible You are thrown into the crucible after seizing control of Lucien's third "Hell Gate" in Varrock. The crucible is home to the strongest and most valiant members of Lucien's army of deadness. It is a multi-combat zone, and no breaks can be taken. It is strongly advised to stock up on prayer potions, ranged/melee/magic gear and your best food before seizing the third portal. You may speak with the attendant in the crucible to recover your lifepoints, prayer and stats after every five rounds. This cannot be done in the replayed version after the quest. There are a total of 20 rounds. The Mahjarrat resides on the 20th round. You may bank on the 18th round during the quest. However, if you die, you will have to repeat all rounds. There are numerous safe spots. However, the Mahjarrat can only be damaged by melee attacks. Rounds: * Round 1: Dark Skeleton (level 45) * Round 2: Dark Skeleton 45, Dark Skeleton 45, Dark Skeleton Archer 45 * Round 3: Dark Skeleton Priest 90 * Round 4: Dark Skeleton Priest 90, Dark Skeleton 45, Dark Skeleton Archer 45 * Round 5: General Darius (level 275) * Heal * Round 6: Brutal Skeletal (level 150) - Drains Prayer * Round 7: Brutal Skeletal 150, Dark Skeleton 65, Dark Skeleton 65 * Round 8: Brutal Skeletal 150, Dark Skeleton 65, Dark Skeleton 65, Dark Skeleton Archer 65 * Round 9: Brutal Skeletal 150, Brutal Skeletal 150 * Round 10: Lord Brutus (level 375) Attendant will automatically heal your stats and give you extra food and potions. * Round 11: Brutal Skeletal 150, Brutal Fletcher (level 125 - Ranged) * Round 12: Brutal Skeletal 150, Brutal Skeletal 150, Brutal Fletcher 125 * Round 13: Corrupt Elven Warlord (level 225), Brutal Skeletal 150, Brutal Fletcher 125 * Round 14: Explosive Brutal Skeletal (level 300 - explodes upon death, dealing high damage if you are close). * Round 15: The Behemoth (level 350 - Summons multiple Dark Skeletons, Priests and Archers during the fight). * Heal * Round 16: The Behemoth, Brutal Skeletal * Round 17: The Behemoth, Corrupt Elven Warlord * A mystical bank booth will appear. It appears to be a gift from the wizards' tower. * Round 18: King Black Dragon (level 242) * Bank opportunity * Round 19: The Darkness (level 500), uses melee and magic. Will summon multiple enemies of the undead to fight with it. It is advised to kill these as they grow in level rapidly. It's advised to run it into a safe spot, kill the enemies that spawn around you and then proceed to chip away at it's health. It can hit very hard. * Bank opportunity * Round 20: The Mahjarrat (level 650). The Final boss. Lucien is extremely strong. You can only melee him, eliminating safe spots. Protect from melee as Lucien will only deal 30% of his damage potential with this on. Now, he will summon enemies and weaken your stats constantly. It is advised to bring super restores, Saradomin brews and multiple sharks. His attack speed is high and the monsters he summons will have different attack styles. At 50% health, he will summon a Behemoth. It is advised to run away from Lucien, turn on protect from magic and range/mage the Behemoth and it's summons. Kill the Behemoth and proceed to defeat Lucien. After defeating the Mahjarrat, a cutscene will occur with you taking back the staff and banishing Lucien in the crucible, forever. Refighting the Crucible The crucible can be revisited by clicking on the book inside of Lucien's old home in Edgeville. It's much harder as you won't get the opportunity to be healed by the attendant. However, you may still bank after the 18th round. Rewards: You may salvage a piece of the Mahjarrat magic armour with a slight chance. You will also receive an experience lamp upon completion! Always * 250,000 coins * Ancient lamp that grants 15,000 experience in it's chosen skill Slight Chance * Mahjarrat Mage Top (1/300) - Requires completion of Army of Darkness to wear and 80 Magic/80 Def. * Mahjarrat Mage Bottoms (1/300) - Requires completion of Army of Darkness to wear and 80 Magic/80 Def. * Mahjarrat Mask (1/300) - Requires completion of Army of Darkness to wear and 80 Magic/80 Def. * Pet Mahjarrat (1/1000) - Very Rare All rewards are untradeable. You may also receive a crucible slayer task after the quest. Where the drop rate of the pet is reduced to 1/500.